


The Pie Don't Lie

by Tredman14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: I keep what I like from cannon, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tredman14/pseuds/Tredman14
Summary: Lena Luthor has a secret. This is a little piece of fluff to offset the season 5 trailer.





	The Pie Don't Lie

Lena Luthor had a secret. One held so close to the vest not a single other person knew. Lena Luthor could bake, and she could do it well. She'd picked it up in college when trying to impress a guy she liked with homemade cookies. She realized baking was just relaxing science. The precision of it calmed her after long hard days. She would return home late from work, spend a few hours in the kitchen and her mental balance would be restored. The creations she made went to a homeless shelter she passed on her way to work. They believed she was a just a rich woman with a guilty conscience providing extravagent desserts to the homeless to make herself feel better. It was a system that worked for her. At least it worked for her until Kara Danvers came into her life and ruined it by confessing she was Supergirl. How could Lena hold onto her secret after that?  
That is how Lena found herself one game night arriving with a very exspensive bottle of wine and a dessert. She'd been planning it for weeks. She wanted to share her hobby with Kara, but she was afraid of what she and their other friends would think. So like any overdramatic billionaire she ordered bakery boxes and created a fake bakery. If all went well she would confess to Kara the next day that she had baked the cheesecake. (The businesswoman felt her cheesecake was by far her best dessert. If she was doing this, she was pulling out all the stops.)  
Things went fantastically better than the brunette could have imagined. There was a single crumb left on the plate and several complaints that she had only brought one. It was glorious, which was why three weeks later she still hadn't told Kara. The longer it went on, the sillier she felt about having kept it a secret at all. How do you tell the woman you lo... are best friends with you were so insecure you created a fake business in case she didn't like your cheesecake? There was absolutely no way to do it without seeming like a crazy person, Lena was 100% sure of that. I mean, she purchased a store front just in case Kara checked out the address. She was absolutely useless.  
What Lena forgot is that her best friend is Supergirl. One day in the early hours of the morning the girl of steel was returning home from putting out a fire when she noticed the lights on at Lena's apartment. Okay so maybe she specifically looked because she wanted a quick peek of her best friend sleeping, the point was she saw the lights. Like any good superhero or friend she flew closer to check out the situation. Honestly at first she didn't know what she was seeing. Her friend was in her kitchen surrounded by pies, a light dusting of flour in her hair. Lena surveyed her work and finally deemed one of the dutch apple pies suitable for boxing. Kara watched her place it in a very familiar bakery box and sit it off to the side with another box. Then she watched the business woman take dough from her refridgerator and begin rolling it out. It was 2:17 a.m. and she was making another pie? Another delicious smelling pie. She almost tapped the glass before it dawned on her that Lena must not want anyone to know. Kara wasn't exactly sure why her friend wouldn't want them to know, but her hunch was she was worried they weren't good enough. A plan formed in her head and tomorrow at game night she was going to put it into action. Right now though... right now she needed to go get some pie. 

Lena arrived at Kara's apartment first for a change. She actually enjoyed being the last one to arrive because everyone was already busy with something and the attention was diverted from her. At the moment she was Kara's sole focus. Well her and the three pies she was carrying. The shelter was very appreciative of the eight pies she dropped off to them. By far her largest delivery.  
"Lena, oh my goodness, you didn't need to bring so many desserts," Kara said ushering her friend in.  
"Oh, I wasn't sure what kind of pie everyone liked so I just did dutch apple, chocolate cream, and lemon meringue."  
"That had to be exspensive. I mean that bakery is amazing. Actually, speaking of the bakery, I wanted to order something for Alex, but I couldn't find a phone number, and when I went by the address they were closed. Do you have their number?" Kara inquired she hoped in a nonchalant manner. She could be sneaky afterall.  
"Oh... ummm..." Thankfully Lena was saved from answering by a knock on the door. It seemed once other people started showing up Kara forgot about the bakery. In truth she just didn't want to press Lena about it in front of their friends. Curse Brainy and Nia for showing up early. She had planned on at least a half hour alone with her best friend. She almost let slip that she knew when she tasted the chocolate cream pie. It was so good she actually moaned. By the end of the evening only a couple slices of the lemon meringue remained which Alex immediately claimed and took home with her.  
For once Lena was attempting to leave with everyone else not wanting to linger in case Kara tried to question her again. Her friend wasn't having it though and asked her sweetly to stay. There was no way Lena could say no to that face. Maybe it was time to come clean with her friend. She still wasn't quite sure how to do that though.  
Kara could see her friend's nervousness in her body language. The blonde didn't want her to feel that way and immediately decided not to go through with her plan. If Lena felt she had to hide that part of herself then Kara would just show her that she didn't have to. Maybe it was even time for a confession of her own.  
"Thanks for staying," the superhero said a bit anxious herself now. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
"Oh... yes of course. Is there a new restaurant you wanted to try? I'm sure Jess could get us reservations." Lena hoped this meant Kara had forgotten about her earlier line of questioning.  
"No, ummm... actually, I..." Kara paused breathing in deeply and stepping forward to take Lena's hands. "I was asking you on a date."  
"You want to go on a date with me?" Lena asked as if she couldn't quite believe it was true, because she couldn't.  
"Yes, I want to go on a date with you, Lena Kieran Luthor."  
"Yes," the brunette practically shouted launching herself into her friend's strong arms. Kara couldn't stop the relieved laugh from bubbling out. "Sorry," Lena said stepping back embarrassed by her outburst.  
"Please don't be. You can hug me anytime you want. I encourage it. I love it."  
"I bake them," Lena spouted out of nowhere, her eyes resolutely on her feet. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I've never shared it with anyone. I was worried it wasn't any good and even after you all seemed to enjoy them I was scared you would think I was crazy for creating the fake bakery and buying the location, or that you might be angry with me for lying to you, and... and over something so..." Kara cut her off.  
"You're rambling and that's kinda my thing." The blonde grinned broadly. "I'm glad you told me. If we're being honest I already knew. I saw you baking last night when I flew by your place. Just on patrol, not being creepy or anything."  
"So all the questions earlier... you were just trying to get me to tell you."  
"Guilty."  
"It's a good thing I love you," Lena mumbled without thought.  
"Wait... you love me!"  
"Ummm..." Lena responded with a sheepish shrug.  
"I love you too, my crazy baker."


End file.
